


The Adoration

by SomePiece



Series: Naughty Valentines [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Flame of Ace's desire doesn't die out easily. Not when you're so close to him, within the range of his arms. Basically, short smut one shot.Written for the Naughty Valentines event I am holding together with @burnthoneymint on tumblr
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Naughty Valentines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902
Kudos: 51





	The Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "Can you feel what you’re doing to me?"

The softness of his embrace tightened around you as Ace shifted in his sleep and slowly came back to consciousness. He mumbled something under breath, hot air tickled the place on your shoulder where he had left a trail of saliva. You hummed in response, too lazy to talk, too lazy to think. The waves of your previous lovemaking still hadn’t washed out; pleasant exhaustion was making your head dizzy and limbs weak. Ace seemed to be in no better state, just awaken from his slumber, with a wide, lost and dumb grin all over his freckled face. But as he nuzzled up to you closer, as his hot hand brushed against your so sensitive and bare nipples, as his hips rutted against yours…

“Mornin’.” His lips latched on a fresh hickey on your neck. Your breath immediately hitched and your body trembled. It was nothing, just an innocent and gentle kiss, but your skin remembered, the heat hadn’t withdrawn from you yet. Despite exhaustion, you were ready for more and so sensitive he was driving you crazy with nothing more but such a gentleness. Ace chuckled at your eager reaction; his lips continued to skim your neck and lazy fingers moved from your breasts down your tummy, towards hips and thighs and back up, to play with your nipples again.

“It’s-” You fought against the fever, against the traitorous spasms of muscles under his touch. A minute ago you were ready to succumb into deep sleep and yet, with nothing but a one caress he pushed the gates of lust open again. Beast within you rose the head, hearing his call. “I’m pretty sure- _Oh._ -It’s- _Oh damn._ It’s afternoon.”

He mumbled something you suspected to be, “Is that so?” And then he rolled on top of you, so easily pinning you underneath and watching your heated expression from underneath half-closed lids. 

“Where do you take this all energy from?” You huffed - and then mewled as his lips found a way to your neck again. Licking and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot, he was leaving another hickey, always happy and weirdly possessive in a way he was marking you. You arched and sighed with pleasure, spread your legs to let him lay on you with more comfort, to press you into the mattress with his weight. The sheets covering you two slid down his shoulders and back, now Ace was over you in his splendid, freckled glory; each crevice of his well-sculpted muscles within your sight and reach. As he was working over the hickey, you ran your fingers along the line of his spine, enjoying the firmness and warmth of his body. Slowly, you made your way towards his booty and kneaded it with satisfaction. Ace groaned into your neck - and ended the marking with a playful bite.

“Where do I have the energy from?” He chuckled and stole a quick peck from your lips, the tip of his tongue barely brushed against them. “You’re so hot I just can’t help myself.”

He peeled one of your hands away from his cheeks and guided it onto his cock. You shivered as it brushed against your palm; throbbing and hardening as if by magic, still moist from your juices that hadn’t dried up yet. Slowly thrusting his hips, Ace nudged your fingers to wrap around it; his breath hitched as well with each stroke, tickled your parted lips and cheeks. 

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” He rasped out, voice heavy with lust and anticipation. “Goddammit, you’re so beautiful, (Name), I could fuck you all day.”

“How romantic,” you cooed and teased; grasp on his dick became tight and steady and he trembled - but flashed you a cocky grin. You melted in each other’s lips. Ace didn’t want to give initiative away, he pushed his tongue deep in with no pardon and he quickly stole the breath from you, easily overpowering you and forcing you to surrender. His hand left yours alone and moved towards your slit; he didn’t need to tease nor prepare you, his fingers slid into you with ease. Soon you moaned into his mouth, your hips shot forward, trying to get him deeper and closer to the spot which could send you to heavens.

You didn’t need much to knock to the heavens’ door though. You were so sensitive you almost came once his fingers scissored in you and started pumping in and out.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out. “You’re so wet. Holy shit.”

Your back arched as you pleaded with him to end your tortures and just take you right now and right here - but Ace could be cruel if he wanted to. Or if he didn’t read your language well, too fascinated with you, too hungry for adoration of your body underneath him. No stroking, no begging could move his heart if he was like that, peppering your face and neck with wet kisses, moaning your name like a prayer, watching every spasm of your face, every flex of your muscles, every breath and sound made by your lips. Even when you let go of his cock, too lost in chasing your own ecstasy to help him out, he didn’t stop.

“Ace!” You almost screamed and tears pooled in the corners of your eyes. You tried to at least pull him closer, scratching his back and shoulders. Your eyes met for a short moment and you saw a cocky gleam in his.

“(Name)...” He whispered and rubbed your clit.

Orgasm shot you like an arrow - a wave of pleasure was so powerful it shut all the sounds in your throat. You back arched, your thighs clasped around him, your heels digged into the mattress. Your body didn’t just spasm, it _became_ a spasm. And he did nothing but brushed your clit.

“Wow,” he chuckled. And before you even managed to grasp breath back to your lungs, he grabbed your hips with ease and slid into you. You welcomed him with another spasm, moans still blocking the air in your throat. “Easy, easy girl. It’s alright.”

He held you close until you calmed down, kissed the tears of pleasure away from your cheeks, rubbed calming circles along your shoulders. You trembled and quivered in his arms; pleasure turned you into nothing but a hot mess, softly mewling his name and drowning in his warmth. Slowly, making sure you were breathing again, Ace rolled his hips. He was chasing his own peak but kept eyes on your face; the power of your orgasm amazed him but also got him worried. 

“Are you okay?” He made sure once you made eye contact again. You were too weak to answer, just nodded and rose hips a bit to help him. Ace dove for a quick kiss, his hands moved from your back to your thighs. With one, fast move he hooked your legs up on his shoulders and buried himself deep into you. Sudden change of positions put quite a tension in your muscles, but you were so spent and lost in pleasure to complain. 

And as he started thrusting, all thoughts and consciousness evaporated from your mind.

This time your orgasm was gentles, like a lazy wave spilling all over your body. You trembled, but he kept holding your legs in place, not letting you go even for a little spasm. Grasp of his fingers tightened, you felt his nails digging into the flesh of your thighs as his moves became erratic and sloppy.

“(Name),” he scream-whispered, let your legs go and collapsed on top of you, seconds before plunging himself even deeper and painting your insides white.

You were chasing your breaths in silence, Ace’s seed and your juices trickled down your thighs as he pulled out and rolled on back, to not crush you underneath anymore.

“Holy-” He somehow stuttered out and ruffled his hair. “You’re a demon, (Name).”

“You started”, you nuzzled up his chest and stole a quick kiss from his pecks. Chuckling, Ace returned the gesture on the top of your head. 

“Want to take a shower?”

“Maybe later… I’m too spent to move now.”

“Same.” Ace’s expression easened with a yawn and you knew there wasn’t much time left before he fell, yet again, asleep. You used the last moments of his consciousness to kiss him; your lips gently brushed against each other and you knew he was smiling all the time.

“I love you,” you assured him as he was drifting away to the realm of dreams.


End file.
